Tu a mi lado
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH Touya x Yuki - En el momento que Touya le da sus poderes a Yue todo se revela.


**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a CLAMP y Card Captors Sakura. Contiene slash, o mas bien YAOI muy ligerito.

RESUMEN:

Este pequeño fragmento se refiere a cuando Yukito esta a punto de desaparecer por falta de un poder que Sakura, aun no puede darle por ser muy niña, creo que recogí todo el diálogo del momento, mas no del episodio. 

Touya, Yukito y Sakura ruedan algunas escenas de una película para la preparatoria en casa de Eriol. Akizuki es la directora. Yukito estuvo a punto de caer desmayado desde un balcón de la casa y morir,  si no es por que Sakura y el poder del viento detienen su caída. 

Touya le toma en sus brazos y le lleva a una habitación que le indica Eriol.

*-*-*

Escrita en un momento depresivo mientras escuchaba a Sailor Moon (que nada tiene que ver al caso, pero me gusta su música depre del final)

*-*-*

**_Touya _**

Temí perderte en el momento de tu caída, tantas cosas sin decirnos, y es que nunca hay tiempo, siempre aparece ella, siempre hay alguien mas. No podría soportarlo. Pero el verte poco a poca desaparecer y tu no me dices nada, ¿Por qué? Déjame ayudarte, déjame estar a tu lado, por que no soportaría el perderte, eso nunca, y si yo puedo hacer algo para remediarlo, entonces lo haré. No me importan las consecuencias, mientras tú estés a mi lado. Por que siempre lo has estado, por que esto que siento por ti es algo que nunca me había imaginado sentir. Y no he podido confesártelo.

Y ahora que te veo allí tumbado en la cama, sin despertar, es tan doloroso para mi, tu cuerpo cambia y si no hacemos algo de inmediato tu desaparecerás. ¿Por qué Yukito? ¿Por qué te vas sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser quien comparta tu secreto? Por que yo sé quien eres en realidad aunque te cueste decírmelo. ¿Podrías por favor despertar y sonreírme como siempre lo has hecho?

¡Estas desapareciendo! Tus manos palidecen, tu cuerpo resplandece y no me dejas ayudarte… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué es lo que yo puedo hacer para que no me dejes?¡Yuki, por favor no me dejes!

Yo sé la causa y la razón de tu malestar, y me duele mucho tomar esta decisión, por el bien de mi hermana y por el mío propio, tengo que hacerlo. Sólo espero a que despiertes, a que me mires con esos ojos miel tal hermosos que posees. A que me digas que me aceptas, que me recibes en tu ser para nunca mas separarnos, y es que sería tan hermoso sacrificarme por ti, dar mi vida por ti si es necesario.¿Me dejarías? ¿Podría yo ser alguien importante para ti?

Y vas a despertar, y vas a sonreír y me vas a decir que sólo es cansancio a pesar de que has dormido todos estos días. Pero no es eso, y bien lo sabes, te hace falta fuerza, energía para mantenerte con vida, y yo quiero ser esa fuente, yo quiero darte todo mi ser, entregarme a ti por completo para que hagas de mi lo que desees, si con eso consigo que sigas aquí, conmigo, no me importa lo demás. 

Mi hermana, ese pequeño monstruo que desea arreglar el mundo con una sonrisa y un pedazo de pastel, ella te necesita aún más que yo, aunque me es difícil aceptarlo. Yo nunca te lo dije Yuki, nunca te lo pude decir, todo esto que guardo para ti, todo esto que siento por ti…

Déjame forjar este lazo contigo, tan intimo, tan nuestro, déjame ser alguien para ti, mas que amistad, mas que hermandad, mas que todo lo que hemos compartido. Despierta Yuki y dime que me aceptas, que yo gustoso te daré hasta la ultima gota de mi ser si es necesario.

**_Yukito_**

Aquí estas conmigo, acompañándome como siempre, me despierto adormilado, abro mis ojos y te encuentro a mi lado, mirándome, perdido entre tus pensamientos y a la vez cuidando de mi sueño, ¿Podría pedir más?… 

Tratas de decir algo, pero esperas, y me observas, me siento cansado y podría dormir todo un mes seguido sin ni siquiera abrir un ojo. Pero estas aquí, como siempre a mi lado… Estas preocupado, pero no deberías estarlo amigo mío, por que no hay nada que puedas hacer, por que es simple cansancio. 

Me tomas de la mano y la aprietas gentilmente entra las dos tuyas. Tus ojos castaños, tu mirada sería e indiferente, adquieren una calidez que nunca había observado en ti, ¿Por qué me acaricias? ¿Por qué es tan agradable esta sensación que siento recorrer en mi cuerpo? ¿Será que tú…? No, no puede ser, tienes tantas chicas hermosas a tu lado que desean conocerte y ganar tu amor que como podrías tu… ¿cómo podrías tu…?

Es imposible, debe ser esta fatiga la que me hace ver cosas que no existen, pero me acaricias y me confortas, y aprietas levemente mi mano con miedo a hacerme daño. No lo haces, nunca lo has hecho, siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre me has cuidado así como yo lo he hecho contigo, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi… compañero.

Disculpa mi distracción esta tarde, no pude evitar el dormirme, sé lo que hiciste, sé que estuviste allí, me tomaste de la mano con fuerza y evitaste mi eminente caída, escuché tus gritos, sentí tu angustia, a pesar de que no podía responderte sabía que te preocupabas. Poco después sentí tus brazos rodeándome, ¡que hermosa sensación era esa! Nunca la había sentido, me apretabas con gentileza, me susurrabas que todo estaría bien al oído, y yo podía escucharte, sentir tu aliento cercano a mi oído, podía sentir el leve temblor recorrer tu cuerpo. ¿Estabas preocupado por mi Touya? ¿En verdad te intereso? 

Lógico, que sea así, somos amigos, los mejores del mundo. Lo mismo me pasaría a mi si yo te perdiera, si yo dejara de escuchar tu voz grave y armonioso, si no contemplara tus ojos mirándome y me perdiera en ellos. Y es que, Touya, nunca te lo he dicho, nunca he tenido la fortaleza para expresarme, para decirte lo que siento por ti, tu bien lo sabes, amistad, pero algo mas grande y maravilloso nació de eso, y fui un tonto al tratar de negarlo, pero el miedo me lo impide, no podría soportar tu rechazo, no podría escuchar de tus labios un no, un fruncimiento de cejas y una despedida.

Pero hoy, cuando me sentí entre tus brazos, cuando estabas tan cerca de mis labios, cuando sentí tu cuerpo agitarse junto al mío, no pude, no dude ni un instante. Estabas tu allí para mi, sólo para mi, y nadie mas había en el mundo.

Hay mas presión en mi mano y me obligas a mirarte, me sonríes pero no dejas de estar preocupado por mi, ¡Cuánto daría por sentirte como hace unos instantes! ¿Por qué no me abrazas y me reconfortas como hace unos momentos? Descansar en tus brazos, eso me daría fuerza, eso me haría seguir adelante y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría confesarte esto que siento por ti…

- Touya – te digo mirándote a mi lado, sin mis anteojos apenas te reconozco, pero tu calida compañía es inconfundible.

Me sonríes a pesar de tu preocupación

- ¿Otra vez me quede dormido?

Te pones de pie y me miras afligido, mi cuerpo esta realmente acabado, no consigo mantenerme lo suficientemente despierto, pero hago un esfuerzo y fijo mi mirada en ti. 

- Sí, en plena grabación

- No puedo más – respondo cerrando mis ojos de cansancio – me muero de sueño

Siento mi cuerpo ligero, tal como si una parte de mi se fuera elevando buscando desaparecer, mas no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte aquí, no sin antes decirte que…

- Yuki, si no hacemos algo pronto, desaparecerás y no quiero que eso suceda, ¿me entiendes?

Tu voz de impaciencia me demuestra que estas decido, ¿a que? Aun no lo sé, mi amigo, Touya, el que siempre se preocupa por mí. Yo no quisiera irme, no entiendo por que lo dices… Pero creo que saberlo a pesar de lo mucho que me pesa la verdad, lo sé, pero prefiero ocultártelo a perderte. 

- ¿Y por que voy a desaparecer?

- Tú no te estás dando cuenta… Yo lo sé todo, Yuki, tú no eres…

Escuchó la puerta, ella entra de improvisto, como siempre que nosotros platicamos, como siempre que estamos justo y tú deseas hablarme, ¿Por qué pasa eso? ¿Por qué nunca llegas a terminar tus frases? Pero ella, ¡tú le gustas y no te dejara libre!, te abraza y te sonríe, te besa frente a los demás, y yo sólo me limito a sonreír, no podría hacer mas, no tengo ningún derecho, no puedo ni debo sentirme… ¿Celoso? ¡Nunca! Tú eres mi amigo, nada mas. Pero ella, tan dulce y enamorada, Akizuki, siempre buscándote, encantadora, ¿ella podría hacerte feliz? Yo veo que no le respondes, que incluso te molesta su presencia, reniegas de ella cuando te abraza, cuando te besa, y me siento feliz al saber que no la amas…¡Oh! Pero que mal amigo soy… no debería pensar así y me avergüenzo de ello.

- ¡Tsukishiro! – exclama Akizuki entrando a la habitación. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Otra vez?- murmuras adivinando de quien se trata.

- Estoy bien, descuida Akizuki – respondo tratando de sonreír a pesar de mi estado.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te lastimaste algo?

- No

- ¡Qué bien! Pues entonces continuemos para ponernos al corriente… ¿sí?

Mi querido amigo se siente ofendido, vas con ella y le llevas hasta la puerta dejándola afuera.

- ¡Necesito hablar con Yuki de algo muy importante! ¡Vete! – le gritas sin importarte que esta sea su casa y no la tuya.

- Si… aa.. aa…

Nunca te había visto así con ella, no sé que es lo que te pasa, pero me alegra que seas tan protector conmigo, esa sensación me gusta y podría acostumbrarme a ella. Sigues de pie, junto a mí, y desde tu gran altura me miras seriamente, yo no dejo de sonreír pues me agrada sentirme a tu lado, mientras me cuidas.

- Yuki, yo estoy enterado de todo. Tú tienes que…

- ¿Seguir con la filmación? – respondo entusiasmado, pero no es esa la respuesta al parecer puesto que te sientas a mi lado.

- No es eso, escúchame. Yo sé muy bien que tu no eres un ser humano

Tus palabras me desconciertan, tu sonrisa me reanima, pero no sé como responder, ¿será posible que tú lo sepas todo?

- Por eso no tienes que escondérmelo.

**_Touya _**

Al fin pude decirle, al menos parcialmente la verdad, parece tan asombrado como yo, pero es mejor así, no resistiría perderlo y deseo ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Un resplandor, tan fuerte como el sol al medio día, pero del color la luz de la luna llena, una figura angelical frente a mi se va transfigurando, un ángel, no mas allá de todo eso, blanca luz, hermoso corazón, dulce sueño mío.

Y te veo por fin, esbelto, cubierto de un aura de tranquilidad, con hermosos ojos claros y azules, con la exquisita boca de Yuki pero con el cabello blanquecino y largo. ¡Cuan idénticos y diferentes son!. Esa indiferencia en tus ojos me mata, no eres tu quien habla y a la vez si, tus alas son tan grandes y hermosas, con la tentación de tocarlas, de abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir, pero no te conozco, al menos no totalmente, pero mi Yuki esta dentro de ti, y a él sí lo conozco y a él sí que lo…

- Finalmente te conozco ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Yue. Yukito… - dices vacilando en revelarme la verdad, pero tu voz es la de él, mas bien, la de él es la tuya – Yukito no quería que tu supieras nada al respecto. Que él no es de origen humano, que el sólo es una identidad falsa. Por esa razón, no tuve la oportunidad de aparecer ante tus ojos.

Te sonrío para que te des cuenta de que me alegra conocerte y en realidad es así, por que no soportaría no conocer un secreto de ti, de Yukito. Tu eres parte de él, y por lo mismo debo quererte, debo… amarte. Y no será muy difícil ya que al parecer comparten un sólo corazón así que déjame averiguarlo.

- Si no te hubiera conocido, jamás te hubiera entregado algo especial

- Yukito sólo me transmitió la angustia que tendrías si él desaparece

- Así es.

- ¿Sabes que podríamos hacer para remediar eso?

- Por supuesto – respondo sin pensar un sólo instante- si Yukito necesita poder para no desaparecer le entregaré el mío.

- Pero ya no podrás ver a tu madre cuando ella te visite.

Evito tu mirada sólo por que tus palabras son ciertas, por que mi madre es un gran tesoro para mí, y un gran privilegio y a la vez desdicha, el que sólo yo pueda verla, pero ella comprenderá, ella sabrá que este sacrificio que hago es por amor. Y nunca me permitiré perder a Yuki, aunque eso signifique no ver más a mi madre, pero ella siempre estará allí aunque no pueda verla, y ella nos ayudara y cuidara de papá, de Sakura y de mi. Y tal vez te llegue a gustar, mi querido Yuki, el sentir la calidez de su presencia rondando por la casa, por que todos la sentimos aunque no podamos verla.

- Es una desdicha que sea el unido miembro que pueda verla. Sólo que … cuando pierda mis poderes, ya no tendrá la oportunidad de salvar a Sakura cuando se encuentre en problemas, por eso te pido que tu seas el que se encargue de ella

Mi pequeño monstruo, mi linda hermana, no podré estar mas contigo mas que como tu hermano mayor, no podré ayudarte en tus encierros, en tus caídas, en tus perdidas en mundos raros, no podré correr hacia ti cuando hubiera algo extraño rondándote. 

¡Ah! Pero me olvidaba, aun está ese muñeco feo y amarillo del que nunca te separas, él te podrá ayudar y Yukito… Yue también… Sólo te pido que te cuides hermana mía, que no te pase nunca nada de lo que pueda llegar a arrepentirme por no estar allí, mi querida Sakura, nunca te lo he dicho, monstruo, pero te amo mas que a nada en el mundo... pero te podría amar aun mas si dejas de estar molestando a mi Yuki…pero eres muy niña y por eso no te reclamo, tu corazón es puro y te preocupas por él, casi tanto como yo. Y el me necesita ahora, y yo me entregaré a él, como siempre lo he anhelado, y seremos uno por unos instantes… si tan sólo… si tan sólo pudiera decirte cuanto me gustas Yukito… cuando anhelo sentir tus labios en los míos… tu piel, tus manos… Mi Yuki…

- No es necesario que te haga esa promesa, mi deber es protegerla sin importar que muera

Mi furia es grande al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Cómo perderte? ¿Cómo perder a Yukito cuando es él por quien vivo?

- ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! ¡Si tú mueres Yuki también desaparecerá! Protege a Sakura y haz lo posible por cuidarte Yue

Cruzas los brazos, como se nota que no estas acostumbrado a que te confronten. 

- ¿Esa es la condición para que tú me brindes los poderes?

- Si lo quieres llamar así.

Ahora lo piensas, como resalta tu hermosura cuando cierras tus encantadores ojos y como me iluminas al mirarme después de unos segundos de razonamiento.

- Haré todo lo posible

- ¡Lo sabía! Tienes un gran parecido con Yukito… Por eso me gustas…

¡Y no pude decir mas!... ¡no pude revelarme!, declararle mi amor, pero es que no es Yuki, aunque si lo es… Y sabes leer en mi alma, pero ya no tengo nada que esconder y sí mucho que ofrecerte. Me acercó a ti, me miras a los ojos y me sonríes. ¡Cuan cerca esta mi boca de la tuya! ¡Cuánto me gustaría sentirte!

Pones tus delicadas manos en mis hombros, y aun te asombra mi altura, pero eres tan bello que robas mi aliento.

**_Yue _**

Esta aquí frente a mi, ahora lo puedo ver con mis propios ojos y no con los de Yukito, ¡Cuan alto es! Y yo que pensé que Yukito tenía algún problema con su vista, pero no, es hermoso y atractivo, ahora entiendo el por que de los sentimientos de Yuki. Y esta, aquí, por mi, frente a mi, tan cerca, puedo escuchar su respiración y a pesar de que lo niegue, tiembla un poco, pero me mira con absoluta confianza, sus ojos castaños, su boca tan fina, sus labios tan delgados que anhelaría probarlos, ¿estas aquí Touya por mi o por Yukito? Me alegraría saber que sea por mí. Me has dicho que te gusto, me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo, pero no me corresponde. Pero te he conocido tanto y tan poco. Y a través de los ojos de Yukito, pude ver tu amor por mí, pude sentir amor por ti. 

Me hiciste sentir amado, en tus brazos, protegido, y aunque puedo valerme muy bien por mi mismo, no puedo negar que ahora soy yo quien pide tu ayuda, soy yo quien necesita de ti, de tu protección, de tu cariño, por que en tu preocupación me has permitido amarte.  

Pongo mis manos en tus firmes brazos, te acercas a mí, me acerco a ti, y quisiera besarte, sentir tu calor, tus brazos y hacerte mío. Pero este lazo que forjamos, esta unión que estamos a punto de realizar, es más fuerte que cualquier otra que halla en el mundo. Al fin eres mío, al fin soy tuyo.

Cerramos los ojos, y sigues sintiendo miedo, no temas ya que estoy aquí para protegerte, para cuidarte en cualquier momento, que aunque Sakura sea mi dueña y mi señora, tu eres a quien yo entrego mi corazón, que aunque a ella debo cuidar y proteger de cualquier peligro, tu eres quien tiene toda mi fuerza, mi voluntad y mi poder para hacer de él lo que quieras. Por que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, me has convertido en un ser dichoso, al permitirme saber por Yuki, lo que es el amor, y te recompensaré, y estaremos juntos, te lo prometo mi querido Touya.

Este resplandor que nos envuelve, el viento y la fragancia a rosas que esta ente nosotros, esta calidez tuya, siento mi cuerpo renacer, resurgir, siento como cada célula de mi cuerpo recupera su vigor y mas, mucho mas, por que no es solo poder, es amor, es fuerza del corazón lo que alimenta y cada vez estamos mas unidos.

**_Touya _**

Cierro mis ojos y siento tu presencia, tus manos en mi, me reconfortas, y me das valor para seguir a delante, estas conmigo, lo puedo sentir, y recuerdo la sonrisa de Yuki cuando me escucha, y recuerdo tu mirada perdida cuando vez que una chica me busca, y recuerdo tantas cosas, y siento tanto, tu y yo en uno solo. Pero la visión me abandona, mis miembros tiemblan, y siento palidecer, ¿Qué es esto que esta pasando? ¿Acaso mi poder me abandona? Pero no me importa, por que es para ti, para mi verdadero amor, por que esta aquí conmigo y no me importa nada mas.

Siento desfallecer, palidecer y tengo frío. Todo me da vueltas y por ultimo siento como me tomas en tus brazos, ¡Qué sensación es estar en manos de un ángel! ¿Será esto el cielo? Si estoy contigo, debe ser…

**_Yue _**

Y ahora que todo termino, te veo en mis brazos, al fin puedo observarte con mis propios ojos sin que me sienta cohibido en ello, y es extraño, por que no soy una persona que se cohíba fácilmente, soy un guerrero, soy un juez, frío y racional ante todo. ¡Pero estas en mis brazos! y no puedo creer lo delicado e inocente que te ves, indefenso, dormido, agotado por el esfuerzo al brindarme tus poderes, observo mi mano.

- He recuperado mis poderes

Te tomo en mis brazos y me corroe por dentro el ansía de besarte, de acariciarte ahora que no me observas, de dejarte sentir todo lo que siento por ti. Pero no puedo, no eres mío, y Yukito debe de ser el merecedor de ese primer beso.

- Muchas gracias. Se lo debí decir antes de que se desmayará.

Y mientras te acarició, no lo evito más, no lo soporto más y te beso. Por que este beso es mío, no de Yukito, por que él tendrá su momento y yo disfruto ahora el mío. Tus labios calidos, suaves y dulces, quisiera estar así, por mucho mas pero no es el momento, no aquí. No soy yo a quien amas y eso me entristece. Pero me reconforta saber que pienses en mi, que me hallas dicho que te gusto.

Alguien esta detrás, siento su presencia, ¿algún peligro? No, sólo es la pequeña ama mía que ha escuchado todo, llora desconsolada al saber la verdad de lo que su hermano me ha otorgado. Y le trato de explicar, que no es culpa suya el que no halla podido mantenerme con fuerzas, el mago Clow es tan poderoso,  y tan grande que aun la pequeña Sakura, con todo su poder, no es capaz de comprender. Ella tan hermosa y delicada, enamorada de Yukito, aunque trate de negarlo en mi ausencia, lo sé, como le mira, como le sonríe, al fin una pequeña y hermosa niña enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Se atreverá algún día a decírselo? 

Promete cuidar a su hermano y trata de tranquilizarse, hermosa y pequeña Sakura, la dueña de las cartas Clow, mas bien Cartas Sakura, la valerosa niña que sigue a delante enfrentándose al peligro con el corazón mas puro, con la sonrisa mas amable, con todo el amor y la pasión por vivir que sólo una niña como ella puede sentir.

**_Yukito _**

Han sido tan amables, Eriol nos ha cedido esta habitación hasta que te recuperes,¡que amable ha sido! A pesar del hecho de que no sabía exactamente que responderle cuando entró y preguntó que había pasado conmigo, y ahora, contigo.

Yo estoy sentado frente a ti en la oscuridad, observando y vigilando tu descanso. Duermes tan placidamente, estás cansado y por mucho que lo niegue yo soy la causa de ese cansancio. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Touya? ¿Por qué me entregaste ese poder tuyo? ¿Tanto así me amas? ¿En verdad me amas o solamente es amistad?, por que yo sería capaz de ir al fin del mundo por ti. Por que ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo, que siempre te he amado, y nunca te dejaré, que los años recorridos juntos han hecho que esta amistad renazca en amor. 

Ya no lo negaré, y a todo el que me pregunte, le diré que te amo, que soy tan tuyo como tú eres mío, por que ya hay un lazo que nos une y que nunca se romperá. Aunque con eso rompa el pequeño corazón de Sakura, ella me entenderá, por que también te ama quiere y tu felicidad. Por que mi Touya es mío, solamente mío y yo estaré aquí para recoger tu primera mirada, tu primera palabra, y si me dejas, y no me rechazas. Nuestro primer beso.


End file.
